The wings of an angle
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: When Rorsaxh is a kid he finds a young girl but she is far from normal. Please read and review


**I do not own Watchmen only my oc also I am starting when Rorschach is a child**

Walter was walking through the dirty streets it was a cold winter's afternoon and he didn't want to go home due to the fact that his mother was in 'business' session. So he resorted to wandering the streets. As he turned the corner he heard the noise of a struggle walking close to a small ally he saw three boys surrounding a small girl. The girl looked to be the same age as Walter, eight years old, she had long jet black hair and she had neon green eyes. She was wearing tattered rags and she had a small flat cap on her head. The girl was being backed up towards a wall but that was when Walter noticed that two of the boys were the boys who had been bullying him before hand. Walter had been deciding weather or not to help her when he heard her cry out. Looking on the scene he saw that she had been slapped across the face and she was now laying on the floor, crying whilst holding her cheek. This made Walter yell to the boys.

"Hey! I'd leave her alone if you know what's good for you" The three boys looked to Walter all of them had terror in their eyes before they all began to run away when Walter ran towards them. When they had left Walter looked to the girl who had stopped crying and was looking at him gratefully he then stuck his hand out allowing her to grab it and he pulled her up.

"Thank you so much" The girl thanked. Walter smiled weakly before asking.

"why were those boys hurting you?" The smile on the girl's face dropped before she looked to the ground.

"they-well-they found out about my true form" the sentence turning into mumbles Walter gave her a confused look.

"True form?" The girl looked even more worried. "what does it look like?" The girl looked shocked.

"You won't want to see my form. You'll call me a freak or something" Walter now looked shocked.

"No I won't. Come on it can't be that bad" The girl looked around before she sighed.

"okay if you insist" The girl then rolled her shoulders when the sound of bones breaking reached Walter's ear when two large wings erupted from her back. The wings were larger than her and had black feathers with sharp bone like tips. She then took off her cap and there were two medium sized curved horns on her head. The girl seemed to be awaiting something, screams, verbal abuse or even physical abuse but nothing came. When she looked up Walter was just looking at her in awe and not horror. "Aren't you gonna scream or something?" Walter shuck his head.

"Why would I scream? your amazing" A blush crept over the girls face. "May I?" Walter said indicating to her wings she was reluctant at first but extended her wing allowing him to stroke her soft feathers.

"I have to go. People will start to wonder why those boys were screaming in here" She extended her wings ready to fly when Walter grabbed her hand.

"wait, will I ever see you again?" The girl looked around frantically.

"were do you live?" Walter pointed to a house down the street. "Okay I'll come later tonight" She then began to hover in the air.

"What's your name?" She smiled.

"Raven. Yours?"

"Walter" That night after avoiding his mother and eating the slivers of food he had whilst saving a bit of bread for Raven he went to is bedroom and locked the door. He then sat on his bed looking at the window hopefully but as the seconds turned into minutes and the minutes into hours Walter was becoming less hopeful. At midnight he decided to go to bed and just assumed he must of made the girl up or that he had just imagined it so he decided to get under the thin covers and tried to sleep. But as the time hit two in the morning he was awoken by the noise of a small tapping on his window which was just loud enough to wake him up. As he sat up he looked to his window and saw a large raven by large it was the biggest raven that he had ever seen in fact it looked like it could eaisly kill a cat maybe even fight against a dog if it had to. It's light green eyes looked at him before tapping the glass with it beak it carried on doing this until Walter got out of bed and walked to his window. He opened it and the raven hopped in and in a flurry of feathers the raven turned into the winged girl. Yet again Walter stood in awe and only one thought ran through his. _'I wonder why anyone would think of her as a monster'._


End file.
